Harry Potter and RENT
by HarryFreak31793
Summary: Harry Potter and Rent. The Rent Plot and Songs The Harry Potter Charaters and World. Harry as Mark, Draco as Roger, Ginny as Mimi, Cho As Maureen, Hermione as Joanne, Lee as Collins, Dean as Benny, and Ron as Angel. Hope you enjoy. Part 1 of 2


Harry Potter was standing on a corner in Knockturn Alley with his magically operated video camera. An elderly male he had figured out was homeless and who tried to get money by shining peoples shoes was doing as he did every day. The middle age man whose shoes he was shining started to yell and kick the man. Annoyed Harry Potter clicked his camera to his broom and headed off._"How do you document real life when real life is getting more like fiction each day. Headlines - bread-lines blow my mind and now this deadline "Eviction - or pay" Rent."_

In their flat an undersized broom ride away in the more muggle part of the magical city Draco Malfoy is sitting with his guitar trying to write a song when the power goes out. _"How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong though they once sounded right and rare. When the notes are sour? Where is the power? You once had to ignite the air."_

Harry is trudging his way up stairs with his broom and an eviction notice yelling to Draco, _"And we're hungry and frozen."_

"_Some life that we've chosen,"_ Draco replies.

_"How we gonna pay How we gonna pay How we gonna pay Last year's rent"_ they inquire as the phone rings and Harry goes to pick it up. 

"Hey guess whose back in town. It's Lee, man, throw down the keys." Harry quickly runs and throws the keys down to Lee. A man comes up to Lee on his way and asks for a light as Lee reaches into his pocket the other men start hitting him with hexes. As Lee goes to run away they follow him and finally rip him of everything he's got. Back at the flat Harry and Draco are doing all they can to get light and heat into the large loft. While Draco goes, "_How do you start a fire when there's nothing to burn and it feels like something's stuck in your flue_."

Harry replies,"_How can you generate heat when you can't feel your feet."_

And together they agree, _"And they're turning blue!"_

Harry goes of and grabs some old writing of his while Draco rips a poster of the wall. "_You light up a mean blaze_," Harry calls lighting up the paper.

"_With posters_," Draco replies adding to the blaze.

"_And screenplays_," Harry says as they throw the makeshift kindle into a barrel.

"_How we gonna pay How we gonna pay How we gonna pay Last year's rent."_

Lee is lying in the alleyway in immense pain saying,"_How do you stay on your feet when on every street It's 'trick or treat' (And tonight it's 'trick') 'Welcome back to town' I should lie down Everything's brown And uh - oh I feel sick"_

Harry's standing at the balcony _"Where is he?"_

"_Getting dizzy,"_ Lee mutters from the alleyway.

Draco joins Harry and everyone in the apartments yelling, "_How we gonna pay How we gonna pay How we gonna pay Last year's rent"_ The two men run back in side playfully yelling at each other.

Harry says, _"The music ignites the night with passionate fire."_

Draco goes, _"The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit."_

Harry replies, _"Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground."_

"_And feel the heat of the future's glow_. _How do you leave the past behind When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart. It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out Till you're torn apart Rent._ _How can you connect in an age Where strangers, landlords, lovers Your own blood cells betray_ _What binds the fabric together When the raging, shifting winds of change Keep ripping away," _They yell tipping the fire into the streets and onto a Range Rover that belongs to and ex-friend of there's Dean who yells as if in answer, _"Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand."_

"_Use your camera to spar," _Draco yells to Harry.

"_Use your guitar," _Harry yells back.

"_When they act tough you call their bluff,"_ Everyone replies, "_We're not gonna pay. We're not gonna pay. We're not gonna pay. Last year's rent. This year's rent. Next year's rent. Rent! Rent! Rent! Rent! Rent! We're not gonna pay rent. Cause everything is rent."_

Dean turned to his car where one of the homeless men Harry saw earlier was leaning, "Hey bum get your ass off the Range Rover!"

"That attitude towards the homeless is exactly what Cho is protesting," Harry yelled.

"Cho's protesting loosing her performance space not my attitude. Come down here I want to talk to you," Dean called up.

"Close up, Dean Thomas the Third our ex-room-mate who married Allison Grey of the Westport Greys. His father-in-law bought several buildings nearby and a vacant lot home to " Squib City ". Dean hopes to evict all the homeless from " Squib City " in hopes to build a Wizarding-Studio," Harry said shooting Dean taking down some posters.

"Draco, you look great for a guy coming off from a year of withdraw," Dean bluntly ignored Harry.

"What do you want Dean?" Draco asked.

"What do I want? Well, my investor…"

"You mean your father-in-law?"

"Right, He read about Cho's performance in the Quibbler got pissed and sent me down to collect the rent," Dean replied with a smirk.

"What rent?" Harry asked.

"This past years rent that I let slide," Dean replied.

"Let slide? You said we were golden," Harry replied in complete astonishment.

"When you bought the building…" Draco said.

"When we were roommates… remember you lived here" Harry added.

"How could I ever forget you, me, Lee and Cho, how is the drama queen?"

"She getting ready for a performance," Harry replied broken.

"I know, you still her production manager?"

"Not exactly."

"You still dating her?"

"I was dumped," Harry replied.

"Again? I remember back at school ya'll always get back together."

"Not this time," Harry said.

"She got a new man?" Dean asked

"Well… no."

"What's his name?"

"Hermione," Draco and Harry said in unison

"Not only did she leave you for a girl she left you for one of your best friends?" Dean replied, "Did she date Ron, too?"

"Dean we haven't seen him since the war."

"Oh," Dean replied still laughing.

"Thanks for your understanding," Harry said.

"Do you expect symathy from the guy who turned off our power on Christmas Eve?" Draco replied getting up from his perch on the car.

"Got your attention didn't it?"

"_What happened to Dean what happened to his heart and the ideals he once pursued?"_ Draco asked.

"_The owner of that lot next door has a right to do with it as he pleases." _Dean replied.

"_Happy Birthday Jesus!"_ Draco said.

"_The rent?"_ Dean asked.

"_You're wasting your time!"_ Harry replied.

"_We're broke,"_ Draco said.

"_And you broke your word,"_ Harry added, _"This is absurd."_

"_There is one way you won't have to pay."_

"_I knew it,"_ Draco said.

"_Next door, the home of Wizard-arts, you see And now that the block is re-zoned. Our dream can become a reality You'll see boys You'll see boys A state of the art, magical, virtual interactive studio I'll forego your rent and on paper guarantee That you can stay here for free If you do me one small favor,"_ Dean said.

"_What?"_ Harry asked.

"_Convince Cho to cancel her protest,"_ Dean replied.

"_Why don't you just get an injunction or call the Aurors?"_ Harry asked.

"_I did and they're on stand by but my investors would rather I handle this quietly,"_ Dean replied ripping down another of Cho's posters.

"_You can't wipe out an entire " Squib City " then listen to a Quidditch game on the radio."_ Draco replied.

"_You want to produce films and write songs? You need somewhere to do it! It's what we used to dream about Think twice before you pooh-pooh it You'll see boys You'll see boys You'll see - the beauty of a studio That lets us do our work and get paid With condos on the top Whose rent keeps open our shop Just stop the protest And you'll have it made  
You'll see - or you'll pack," _Dean said then turned and left.

&

Unknown to the boys getting lectured by an ex-friend a long lost friend was nearby. Ron Weasley was using a bucket as a drum in the street trying to get some money. When he found out that after the war not only was he homosexual that he had the once rare sickness only found in purebloods you'd think he'd be depressed but he was happier then ever before. A lady had just tossed him some money after wishing her a Merry Christmas an going back to his drumming he thought he heard a cough. He stopped drumming and listened. When he didn't hear anything he went back to his drumming. In a few seconds he heard it again. With that he picked up his bucket and went down the alleyway to investigate. He saw the lump that was Lee Jordan and rushed over to him.

"Oh my God are you okay Honey?" Ron asked.

"I'm afraid so," Lee replied wiping the blood from his nose.

"Did they get anything?" Ron asked taking a handkerchief from his belt.

"I didn't have any money but they took my stuff," Lee replied. Ron went to wipe his face off but Lee pushed it away, "I'm fine I'm fine."

"I'm Ron," Ron said clearly no recognizing an old friend, "But I go by Angel."

"Ron? Ron Weasley? It's me Lee!" Lee replied.

"Lee," Ron or Angel rather replied, "Come on let's get you cleaned up."

"Okay," Lee said as Angel helped him up.

"I sort of have to hurry I got a Life Support meeting to go to," Angel replied.

"Life Support?"

"It's for people with PBI… People like me," Angel replied.

"Yeah… me too."

&

Back up in Harry and Draco's flat Draco has his guitar out yet again.

"I was gonna go try and find Lee wanna come I thought we could all grab some dinner," Harry said putting on his gloves.

"Zoom in on my empty wallet," Draco replied.

"Hey, no getting all Slytherin on me," Harry said defensively.

"Don't bring up old fights I saved your ass back in the war," Draco replied.

"Touché," Harry replied, "Don't forget your potion."

"Just go," Draco replied and Harry left. Draco strummed a few more chords and gave up. He picked up his guitar and went up to the roof.

"_One song, Glory One song, Before I go. Glory, one song to leave behind find one song One last refrain, Glory From the pretty boy front man who wasted opportunity. One song He had the world at his feet. Glory in the eyes of a young girl, A young girl find glory Beyond the cheap colored lights One song Before the sun sets Glory -- on another empty life Time flies -- time dies Glory -- One blaze of glory One blaze of glory -- glory Find Glory In a song that rings true Truth like a blazing fire An eternal flame Find One song A song about love Glory From the soul of a young man A young man Find The one song Before the virus takes hold Glory Like a sunset One song To redeem this empty life Time flies And then - no need to endure anymore Time dies," _Draco went back in to a fit of flashbacks mostly of April an old girlfriend in the Slytherin house and when the two of them shared drugs and love and the illness. PBI… it killed them both in a matter of speaking.

&

Ginny Weasley was walking up the stairs with a little white wax candle when she saw the cute guy from the loft upstairs. She remembered him from somewhere but where? She quickly devised a plan and blew out her candle went up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"_What'd you forget?"_ She heard before the door opened.

"_Got a light?"_ Ginny asked.

_"I know you? -- You're -- You're shivering,"_ Draco replied

"_It's nothing. They turned off my heat and I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle? What are you staring at?"_ Ginny replied after walking in the room and allowing the man to wrap his coat around her.

"_Nothing, your hair in the moonlight. You look familiar,"_ Draco replied lighting her candle. Ginny goes to leave giving up her quest to find out who he was but stumbles, _"Can you make it?"_  
_"Just haven't eaten much today At least the room stopped spinning anyway. What?"  
"Nothing your smile reminded me of --," _Draco replied.  
"_I always remind people of -- who is she?"_ Ginny replied  
_"She died. Her name was April"_ Draco said with his hand down he tried as hard as he could to place the small redhead. Ginny blew out her candle while he was lost in thought.  
"_It's out again. Sorry about your friend. Would you light my candle?"_ Ginny asked. Draco lit the candle again. They lingered close together while trying to place each other.  
_"Well—"_ Draco replied.  
_"Yeah. Ow!"_ Ginny said.  
_"Oh, the wax -- it's –"_Draco pointed out.  
_"Dripping! I like it -- between my –"_Ginny started.  
_"Fingers. I figured... Oh, well. Goodnight,"_ Draco said showing Ginny to the door she again blows out her candle and digs in her pocket. Angrily she hits the candle on the door frame.  
_"It blew out again?"_ Draco asked.  
_"No -- I think that I dropped my stash"_ Ginny replied turning around.  
_"I know I've seen you out and about. When I used to go out. Your candle's out_," Draco replied.  
_"I'm illin' -- I had it when I walked in the door. It was pure -- Is it on the floor_?" Ginny asked herself getting on all fours.  
_"The floor?"_ Draco asked. He looked down at Ginny whose ass was sticking up in the air.  
_"They say I have the best ass below 14th street . Is it true?"_ Ginny asked when she noticed that he was staring again.  
_"What?" _Draco asked preoccupied.

"_You're staring again." _

"_Oh no. I mean you do -- have a nice -- I mean -- You look familiar,"_ Draco replied.  
_"Like your dead girlfriend?"_ Ginny pointed out to Draco who was on the floor now too.  
_"Only when you smile. But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else."_ Draco replied  
_"Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? That's where I work - I dance,"_ Ginny replied shyly  
_"Yes! They used to tie you up."_  
_"It's a living,"_ Ginny said with a shrug.  
_"I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs,"_ Draco said with a smirk.  
_"We could light the candle. Oh won't you light the candle?"_ Ginny asks again. Draco lights it again. Looking into her face trying now to remember her name.  
_"Why don't you forget that stuff you look like you're sixteen,"_ Draco pointed out.  
_"I'm nineteen -- but I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be bad,"_ Ginny replied getting up.  
_"I once was born to be bad. I used to shiver like that,"_ Draco told her.  
_"I have no heat -- I told you,"_ Ginny replied.  
_"I used to sweat."  
"I got a cold,"_ Ginny said still looking for her stash.  
_"Uh huh,"_ Draco replied in disbelief, _"I used to be a junkie."  
"But now and then I like to…"_

"_Uh huh,"_ Draco replied this time in an understanding tone.

"_Feel good,"_ Ginny said like it was an answer.  
_"Here it is – um…"_ Draco said picking up something off the floor.  
_"What's that?"_ Ginny asked.  
_"It's a candy bar wrapper,"_ Draco said stuffing it into his back pocket.  
_"We could light the candle," _Ginny says as Draco puts the candle out, _"What'd you do with my candle?"  
"That was my last match,"_ Draco said sitting on the couch.  
_"Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon,"_ Ginny replied sitting on the arm of the couch.  
_"Maybe it's not the moon at all. I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street,"_ He replied pointing outside. Ginny grabbed his hand.  
_"Bah humbug ... Bah humbug,"_ She said.  
_"Cold hands,"_ Draco said offhandedly.  
_"Yours too. Big. Like my bros'. You wanna dance?"_ She asked pulling him up  
_"With you?"_  
_"No -- with my bro,"_ She answered.  
_"I'm Draco,"_ he replied. Surprised Ginny took out her wand thinking better then to hex him she silently Accio-ed her stash from his pocket.  
_"They call me… They call me Ginny,"_ she replied walking out. Draco blinked Ginny Weasley was a stripper? She must have never gone back to Hogwarts. Like Harry, like Hermione, like Ron, like him. It was his fault she was doing drugs and stripping.

&

Draco was getting coffee and getting annoyed the phone ringing and he had a headache, "We got power," he said to Harry who just got finished getting dressed.

"Merry Christmas," he replied as the answering machine picked up. Draco had only agreed to a telephone for one reason and two words, take-out.

"Speak," their answering machine thing went.

"Hi, Harry are you there? Are you screening your calls? Its Molly just wanted to call and say we love you. Missed you today. Percy and the kids are here they send their love. Oh and I hope you like the hot plate just don't leave it on when you leave the house. Here's Percy," Molly Weasley said over the phone.

"Hey sorry to hear Cho dumped you. I say leave her be let her be a lesbian she doesn't know what she's missing," Percy said. Harry quickly turned off the machine.

"I love the Weasley's but whoa," Harry said.

"Speaking of Weasleys guess who lives below us," Draco said moving between Harry and the window.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"How in the hell…" Draco started.

"She left you a note," Harry said pointing at the window in the first window pane it just had his name written in the dirt the next one read "Xmas brunch. Just us?" and last but not least Ginny had written her name.

"Is she the dancer you were talking about?"

"My fault…" Draco replied.

"No Snape's fault," Harry said, "You should go."

"She's your ex," Draco replied.

"She asked you!" Harry pointed out.

"Merry Christmas Bitches," Lee shouted with the keys in his mouth.

"Lee," Harry said.

"Your keys," Lee said taking them out of his mouth.

"Yeah fourteen hours later what the hell happened to you," Harry said giving Lee a tight hug. Lee gave a painful groan, "You okay?"

"Never better," Lee said putting his stuff down.

"Oh hi," Draco said timidly.

"Oh hi," Lee said mockingly, "Is that all I get?"

"Happy seven months?" Draco said giving him a hug.

"You know what you need? This boy could use some firewhiskey," Lee said pulling it out of the bucket.

"This is a complete Christmas feast thank you," Harry replied.

"You struck gold at the Auror Academy ," Draco said.

"I was expelled for my theory on actual reality," Lee replied handing out the drinks, "So I came back home Merry Christmas."

"Cheers," Harry said.

"Welcome home," Draco alleged.

"I got a teaching gig at Hogwarts," Lee said.

"That's how you can afford to splurge on us," Harry said taking a swig.

"Ah no sit down," Lee said, _"Gentlemen, our benefactor on this Christmas day. Whose charity is only matched by talent, I must say. A new member of the Alphabet City avant-garde Angel Dumott Schunard!"_ Ron or Angel sashays in dressed in Santa drag throwing galleons in the air. He had a red wig on so at the moment no one but Lee knew who he was.

"_Today for you tomorrow for me,"_ Angel replied.

"_And you should hear her beat,"_ Lee replied.

"_You earn this on the street?"_ Harry asked.

"_It was my lucky day today on Avenue A when a lady in a limousine drove my way She said, "Dahling -- be a dear -- haven't slept in a year I need your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear This Akita-Evita just won't shut up. I believe if you play non-stop that pup will breathe its very last high-strung breath. I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death" Today for you -- tomorrow for me. Today for you -- tomorrow for me. We agreed on a fee -- A thousand dollar guarantee Tax-free -- and a bonus if I trim her tree. Now who could foretell that it would go so well? But sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell. After an hour -- Evita -- in all her glory On the window ledge of that 23rd story like Thelma & Louise did when they got the blues swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews .Today for you -- tomorrow for me. Today for you -- tomorrow for me," _Angel started to beat on the table, "_Then back to the street where I met my sweet. Where he was moaning and groaning on the cold concrete. The nurse took him home for some mercurochrome and I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet. Sing it! Today for you -- tomorrow for me Today for you -- tomorrow for me Today for you -- tomorrow for me  
Today for you -- tomorrow for me."_

"Now when I told Angel here you two were pressed for cash she just wouldn't believe me," Lee explained.

"I was actually shocked about two things Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy living with each other and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy being dirt poor," Angel said.

"Ah you went to school with us didn't you?" Draco asked.

"Uh duh," Angel said, "You see Lee I told you they wouldn't recognize me."

"You win," Lee said. With that Angel became Ron in one sweep.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"The one and only but I go by Angel now," Ron replied putting his wig down and closing his eyes.

"Ron?" Harry asked more seriously.

"Let me memorize the look on Draco face okay," Angel said opening her eyes, "I thought I'd never see the day I'd have to lend you money! No hard feelings?"

"Hey you brought firewhiskey I love you," Draco replied. With that the phone started ringing again and the answering machine picked it up.

"Harry its Cho. Hi. Look I have a bit of a problem. Um… I really need your help. I hired Hermione as my production manager I don't think she knows what the hell she's doing… If you could just come over to the performance space and…"

"Hey Cho. Hi. Uh yeah sure I'll be there okay um see ya soon," Harry said after Accio-ing the phone. He hung up, "Can you believe her first she dumps me…"

"Cho dumped you," Lee said.

"Yes Cho dumped me for Hermione," Harry replied. Draco started laugh as did Angel, "Hey if you want something to laugh about laugh about the fact that Draco won't go downstairs and have brunch with your sister."

"Well I understand he doesn't have a death wish," Angel replied and that made Draco laugh even harder.

"Anyways now she wants me to come help her fix her sound equipment," Harry said.

"Harry you could've said no," Lee replied.

"I know but…"

"That's cute you still love her," Lee laughed.

"Yeah right."

"You do." Lee replied and Angel got up and said something in Spanish to Lee.

"Honey we got to go," Angel replied.

"Oh yeah we got this gathering we got to go to you wanna come," Lee said.

"Where?" Draco asked.

"Life support," Angel replied.

"On Christmas," Draco asked.

"Some people don't have anywhere else to go today. You should go."

"Knock yourselves out," Draco said.

"Well Harry everyone's welcome it's not just for people with PBI okay," Ron extended the invite.

"Okay I'll be there but first I got a protest to save," Harry replied.

"Hey I told you he's whipped," Lee said to Draco.

&

Harry went from an alley way into an open area where in the middle of the stage was a blonde woman, "Hello?"

"I told Cho not to call you," Hermione replied turning around.

"You dyed your hair?"

"For Cho," Hermione replied.

"She said she'd be here," Harry said.

"Don't hold your breath," Hermione said.

"This is so typical," Harry groaned.

"I told her not to call you," Hermione said again.

"Well can I help anyway," Harry said pulling his wand out.

"I hired an engineer," Hermione replied.

"Great," Harry said, "Nice to have seen you."

"He's three hours late," Hermione called, _"__The samples won't delay but the cable…"_

"_There's another way say something...anything,"_ Harry replied.

_"Test one, two, three,"_ Hermione said into the mike.

_"Anything but that,"_ Harry said bluntly.

_"This is weird,"_ Hermione replied

_"It's weird,"_ Harry agreed

_"Very weird."_

_"Fucking weird."_

"_I'm so mad that I don't know what to do fighting with microphones freezing down to my bones and to top it all off I'm with you,"_ Hermione yelled

"_Feel like going insane. Got a fire in your brain and you're thinking of drinking gasoline?"_ Harry asked

"_As a matter of fact," _Hermione agreed

_"Honey, I know that act. It's called the tango Cho Chang. The tango Cho Chang. It's a dark dizzy merry-go-round. As she keeps you dangling (You're wrong) Your heart she is mangling (It's different with me) and you toss and you turn Cause her cold eyes can burn and you yearn and you churn and rebound,"_ Harry told her.

_"I think I know what you mean,"_ Hermione agreed.

_"The tango Cho Chang,"_ they said in unison.

"_Has she ever pouted her lips and called you pookie? (Never!) __Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?" _Harry asked.

"_This is Spooky. Did you swoon when she walked in the door? (Every time, so be cautious) Did she moon over other boys? (More than moon) I'm getting nauseous,"_ Hermione said. With that they threw off there coats and start to tango.

_"Where did you learn to Tango?"_ Harry asked.

_"With the French ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at __Mrs. Porters. And you?"_

_"With my Aunt Petunia one long weekend while my uncle was away. It's hard to do this backwards,"_ He said when she took the lead.

_"You should try it in heels,"_ Hermione replied dropping Harry. With this Harry goes into some weird tango dream.

_"She cheated,"_ Hermione said.

_"She cheated,"_ Harry agreed.

_"Cho cheated,"_ Hermione said.

_"Fucking cheated,"_ Harry replied.

_"I'm defeated, I should give up right now,"_ Hermione said.

_"Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might,"_ Harry said.

_"I'd fall for her still anyhow,"_ Hermione replied.

_"When you're dancing her dance. You don't stand a chance. Her grip on romance makes you fall,"_ They say in unison.

_"So you think might as well,"_ Harry says turning her around.

_"Dance the tango to hell," _Hermione agrees.

_"At least I'll have tango'd at all," _they say in unison, _"The tango Cho Chang Got to dance till your diva is through. You pretend to believe her cause in the end you can't leave her But the end it will come still you have to play dumb till you're glum, and your bum and turn blue." _

_"Why do we love when she's mean?"_ Harry asked.

_"And she can be so obscene,"_ Hermione called, _"My Cho Chang."_

_"The tango Cho Chang."_

"Harry," Hermione called over top of him, "Harry, Are you okay?"

"Actually I feel great," Harry replied getting up.

"I feel lousy," Hermione replied. With that the phone starts to ring and Harry fixes the mike.

"And we're patched," Harry says into the mike as Hermione goes to pick up the phone.

"Thanks," Hermione replies and then picks up the phone, "Cho… Hi honey… Pookie?… You never call me pookie… you know what forget it we're patched."

"Pookie," Harry mocked.

"Shut up," Hermione replied.

&

Lee and Angel, or Ron as he went by with out his wig on, were at their life support meeting. Harry had indefinitely embarrassed himself but managed to get a full sentence out and was video taping the meeting.

"Well I'm… Yesterday I found out my T-cells were low…" A guy called Steve was saying.

"How did you feel?" Paul another guy asked.

"Scared."

"How do you feel today?"

"Okay."

"Is that all?"

"No it's the best I've felt all year."

"Then why choose fear?"

_"I'm a New Yorker! Fear's my life! Look - I find some of what you teach suspect because I'm used to relying on intellect but I try to open up to what I don't know Because reason says I should have died Three years ago."_

_"There's only us. There's only this forget regret or life is yours to miss ...No other road No other way No day but today."_

&

Ginny gave the music a cue and started her performance. She had forsaken the handcuffs and got her stash for to day so she didn't need any money. "_What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight My body's talking to me It says, "Time for danger" It says "I wanna commit a crime" Wanna be the cause of a fight I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt With a stranger" I've had a knack from way back At breaking the rules once I learn the games Get up - life's too quick I know someplace sick Where this chick'll dance in the flames We don't need any money I always get in for free You can get in too If you get in with me Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna play? Let's run away we won't be back before its New Years' Day Take me out tonight Meow- HA!."_

_"When I get a wink from the doorman do you know how lucky you'll be? That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna prowl? Be my night owl Well take my hand we'll go out tonight,"_ Ginny said walking home from the Cat Scratch Club.

"_Out tonight In the evening I've got to roam Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome Feels too damn much like home When the Spanish babies cry So let's find a bar dark we forget who we are And all the scars of the Nevers and maybes die!"_ Ginny yelled on he balcony and she started to walk up to Draco's apartment.

"_Let's go out tonight I Have to go out tonight you're sweet wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? Just take me out tonight Please take me out tonight Don't forsake me - out tonight,"_ Draco felt a small smile creep up on his face, _"I'll let you make me - out tonight Tonight - tonight - tonight!"_

By then she had made it into Draco's apartment and was kissing him. Draco pushed her away, _"__ Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my guitar. Little girl – hey, the door is that way. You better go you know the fire's out anyway. Take your powder - take your candle your sweet whisper I just can't handle. Well take your hair in the moonlight your brown eyes - Goodbye, Goodnight. I should tell you. I should tell you. I should tell you. I should -- No! Another Time - Another Place our temperature would climb there'd be a long embrace. We'd do another dance it'd be another play. Looking for romance come back another day another day." _

"_The heart may freeze or it can burn the pain will ease if I can learn. There is no future there is no past. I live this moment, as my last there's only us there's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No Day But Today,"_ Ginny said in an almost pleading tone with that Draco cracked her grabbed her arm and threw her into the hall and followed her.

"_Excuse me if I'm off track but if you're so wise then tell me - why do you need smack? Take your needle. Take your fancy prayer and don't forget get the moonlight out of your hair. Long ago you might've lit up my heart but the fire's dead it ain't never ever gonna start. Another time - another place the words would only rhyme we'd be in outer space it'd be another song we'd sing another way you wanna prove me wrong? Come back another day. Another day,"_ Draco called pained that she couldn't tell it was all his fault. Ginny rushed off into the cold snow.

"_There's only yes only tonight. We must let go to know what's right no other course no other way. No Day But Today. I can't control…"_ She yelled to Draco and the balcony.

"_Control your temper,"_ Draco said to himself.

"_My Destiny,"_ Ginny replied.

"_She doesn't see,"_ Draco called

"_I trust my soul,"_ Ginny yelled.

"_Who say's that there's a soul,"_ Draco called.

"_My only goal is just - to be,"_ Ginny yelled back

"_Just let me be,"_ Draco called to her and now Harry, Angel, and Lee.

"_There's only now. There's only here. Give into love or live in fear. No other path no other way. No Day But Today,"_ The four of them yelled up to him.

"_Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my guitar. Little girl, hey the door is that way the fire's out anyway,"_ Draco replied

"_No Day But Today,"_ they all called.

"_Take your powder take your candle,"_ Draco cried down to them.

"_No Day But Today." _

"_Take your brown eyes your pretty smile your silhouette,"_ Draco cried clinging to the balcony.

"_No Day But Today."_

"_Another time, Another place, Another rhyme, A warm embrace."_

"_No Day But Today."_

"_Another dance, Another way, Another chance, Another day."_

"_No Day But Today."_

&

The phone was ringing again and they again allowed it to go to the answering machine, "Harry, Draco, its Dean. You still have a few hours to stop Cho's protest my offer expires after dark," Deans voice came through the machine.

"Hey," Harry said to Draco who was drink some tea in the window sill.

"Hey," Draco replied.

"About last night," Harry started.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Draco said.

"Ginny's going to be at Cho's show tonight," Harry said, "You should come too. I'd hate to see you pass up something that could be good for you. You'll only regret it."

"Yeah I'll live," Draco said taking another drink.

"Right," Harry replied and left with his camera.

&

At the life support meeting Steve, well Harry thought that was Steve it might've been some one else, was talking, _"Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?"_

Lee, Angel and the other men got up and joined in, _"Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?"_

Harry joined in and so did someone who had just walked in the door, _"Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?"_

Last but not least the three women joined in, _"Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?"_

The guy from the back had finally made it into the group and to Harry's surprise it was Draco the two of them looked at each other and smiled.

&

As the group of four was leaving they saw a couple of low category aurors harassing a homeless woman. Harry quickly started to video them and they left but the homeless woman wasn't happy, "Who do you think you are? I don't need any help from some bleeding heart cameraman. My life is not you to make a name for yourself…"

"Easy sugar He was just trying…" Angel started.

"Trying to use me to kill his guilt it ain't that kinda movie Honey. This place is full of artist hey artist got a sickle?" she asked Harry shook his head, "Didn't think so."

"How did you loose all your money?" Angel asked Harry and Draco.

"Well Harry here lost his when he became a good soul and donated it to charity and well I lost mine to the bank…" Draco replied.

_"Knockturn Alley…"_ Angel started.

_"Uh huh,"_ Lee went.

_"Center of the wizard life…"_

_"Sing it girl…"_

_"Times are shitty but I'm pretty sure they can't get worse,"_ Angel kept going.

_"I hear that,"_ Draco replied.

_"It's a comfort to know when you're singing the hit the road blues that anywhere else you could possibly go after New York would be a pleasure cruise,"_ Angel replied.

_"Now you're talking. Well I'm thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle and I'm sick of grading papers that I know and I'm shouting in my sleep, I need a muzzle. All this misery pays no salary, so let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe. Oh, sunny Santa Fe would be nice let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe and leave this to the roaches and mice,"_ Lee sang.

_"You teach?"_ Angel asked.

_"Yea I teach new aged arithmancy while my students would rather watch Quidditch,"_ Lee replied.

_"Hogwarts."_

_"Hogwarts."_

_"You're a sensitive aesthete brush the sauce onto the meat. You could make the menu sparkle with rhyme. You could drum a gentle drum. I could seat guests as they come chatting not about Heidegger, but wine. Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe our labors would reap financial gains,"_ Lee said, _"We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe and_ _save from devastation our brains. We'll pack up all our junk and fly so far away, devote ourselves to projects that sell. We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe forget this cold Bohemian hell. Do you know the way to Santa Fe? You know, tumbleweeds... prairie dogs..."_

"Yeah," the others replied.

&

"Oh guys I'm late for Cho's sound check Draco you can come help me," Harry said grabbing Draco by the jacket.

"Cold," Lee said to Angel when they left.

_"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back, with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, and I'll cover you," _Angel said.

_"Open your door, I'll be your tenant, don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. __But sweet kisses I've got to spare I'll be there, and I'll cover you,"_ Lee replied grabbing at her hand.

_"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love on life-be my life. Just slip me on I'll be your blanket wherever whatever I'll be your coat,"_ They said to each other.

_"You'll be my king, and I'll be your castle,"_ Angel replied buying Lee a new coat.

_"No you'll be my queen and I'll be your moat,"_ Lee said taking her hand again.

_"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love on life-all my life. I've longed to discover something as true as this is…"_ They said to each other again.

_"So with a 1000 sweet kisses…"_ Lee started.

_"…If you're cold and you're lonely…"_

_"… I'll cover you…with a 1000 sweet kisses…"_

_"…You've got one nickel only…"_

_"… I'll cover you…"_

_"…With a thousand sweet kisses…"_

_"… When you're worn out and tired…"_

_"I'll cover you…with a thousand sweet kisses …"_

_"…When your heart has expired…"_

_"…I'll cover you…"_

_"Oh lover I'll cover you, yeah Oh lover I'll cover you,"_ They said to each other again.

&

"Hey," Ginny said when Draco approached her and the person she bought her drugs from.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Draco asked.

"Hey lover boy, Steal my client and you die," the dealer said pushing him.

"You didn't miss me you won't miss her look around you got plenty costumers," Draco replied pushing back harder. Ginny grabbed a hold of Draco's arm and pulled him off to the side. Draco rubbed his forehead, "Look about last night… I'm sorry… I… I don't know what…"

"Let's just forget it," Ginny replied.

"I was out of line… can I make it up to you…?"

"How?"

"A bunch of us are getting together tonight at the Life Cafe after Cho's show… Ron I mean 'Angel'… Lee… Harry… Cho… Hermione… and possibly a few others…"

"Yea?"

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure…I'd like that," Ginny replied smiling Harry had already asked her to come but she humored Draco. Draco also gave a smile and motioned to the door with his head.

"So you're a tough guy?" Ginny asked when he walked with his arms crossed across the chest of his leather jacket. As the walked inside Ginny saw Angel and rushed to her. The commotion of the crowd continued until every one heard the roar of a motorcycle. Every one looked around and were clueless about where it was coming from then Harry pointed up. Sure enough Cho was flying overhead in Harry's flying bike (previously owned by Sirius Black). She got on stage and with a flick of her wand the lights came on.

"Last night, I had a dream I found myself in a desert called: Wiz-villa. It was hot, my canteen had sprung a leak and I was thirsty. Out of the abyss walked a cow, Elsie I asked if she had anything to drink. She said "I'm forbidden, to produce milk. In Wiz-villa we only drink DIET COKE...diet coke." She said, "Only thing to do is jump over the moon," They closed everything real down like barns and troughs and performance spaces and replaced it all with lies and rules and virtual life. But there is a way out (leap of faith, leap of faith) OOOoooooo Only thing to do is jump over the moon IIIIIIIIIII've gotta get out of here. It's like I'm being tied to the hood of a yellow rental truck being packed in with fertilizer, and fuel oil. Pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Pygmy Puff III've gotta Find a way, to jump over the moon. Only thing to do is jump over the moon. Then, a little bull dog walked in his name, we have learned, is Dean and although he once had principles. He abandoned them to live as a lapdog to a wealthy daughter of the revolution "Uh one two three that's bull" he said, "Ever since that cat took up the fiddle that cows been- jumping the dish and the spoon were evicted from the table and eloped. She's had trouble with the milk and the moon ever since. Maybe its a... female thing 'Cause who'd want to leave Wiz-villa anyway? Walls ain't so bad the dish and the spoon for instance, they're down on their luck They come knocking on my doghouse door and I say, "NOT IN MY BACKYARD, UTENSILS GO BACK TO CHINA!" The only way out is up Elsie whispered to me, "A leap of faith". Sill thirsty...? Parched... Have some milk... and I lowered myself beneath her and held my mouth to her swollen udder and sucked the sweetest milk I have ever tasted (slurp) "CLIMB ONBOARD!" she said. And as a harvest moon rose over Wiz-villa, we reared back and sprang into a gallop leaping out of orbit I awoke singing (leap of faith, leap of faith) OOOoooOnly thing to do, only thing to is jump. Only thing to do is jump over the moon Only thing to do is jump over the moon Over the moon. Over the mooo Mooooooooooo MOOOOOOOOO Moo with me Moooo Come on sir mooooo mooooo mooooo mooooo mooooo MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO uh! thank you," Cho said with dramatic movements but the bad thing was the aurors Dean had on stand by thought it was too much the started hexing people and restraining them and everyone left.

&

"Dean got exactly what he wanted he screws up my show and gets all these people arrested," Cho started.

"They won't hold them for long they'll probably let them go in a couple of hours," Hermione replied.

"Oh there the are," Lee said pointing to the two women.

"Is everyone okay?" Hermione asked. Every one replied and said their hellos and Angel suggested that they get in from the cold when Lee noticed that Harry was missing. No one possibly knew where he was so the decided to go on in. When Harry finally arrived every one was fussing over him.

"I'm fine… tonight in the Evening Prophet the lead story is going to be your show," Harry said point to the young dark haired Cho.

"How do you know that?" Cho asked.

"The Boy-Who-Lived pulled his you owe me card," Harry replied.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Harry replied and Cho pulled his face towards him and kissed him.

"How can I repay you?" She asked.

"Let the boy buy us dinner," Hermione replied pulling them apart. Harry agreed and turned to the host.

"No, no not tonight… you sit here all night and never order any thing."

"That's a lie just last week I had a tea," Harry said.

"You couldn't pay."

"Oh Yea…" Harry replied.

"Well tonight he can kapow," Angel said bouncing in.

"That's fine just don't move the tables…"

"Hey lets move these tables," Angel called. When every one was situated and Cho went to sit down she noticed something.

"Dean Thomas the Third enemy of Avenue A…" Cho said.

"You have a whole lot of nerve showing your face here after what just happened," Lee said.

"Listen guys this is not my fault…" Dean started before Cho interrupted.

"You could've helped."

"You put the Aurors on standby," Harry added.

"Yes but I didn't want it to get this bad…

"Why did Muffy…" Draco started.

"Allison."

"Miss the show?"

"There was a death in the family," Dean replied.

"Who died?" Angel asked.

"Our Akita."

"Evita," Draco and Harry said to each other.

"_You make fun - yet I'm the one attempting to do some good. Or do you really want a neighborhood where people piss on your stoop every night? Bohemia, Bohemia's A fallacy in your head this is Calcutta bohemia is dead,"_ Dean replied.

_"Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes here she lies no one knew her worth. The late great daughter of mother earth on this night when we celebrate the birth in that little town of Bethlehem we raise our glass - you bet your ass to -La vie Boheme,"_ Harry said mocking Dean on his way to the head of the table then jumping onto the table.

_"La vie Boheme La vie Boheme La vie Boheme La vie Boheme,"_ Every one around the table echoed.

_"To days of inspiration Playing hookey, making something out of nothing The need to express - To communicate, To going against the grain, Going insane Going mad To loving tension, no pension To more than one dimension, To starving for attention, Hating convention, hating pretension Not to mention of course, Hating dear old mom and dad To riding your bike, Midday past the three piece suits To fruits - to no absolutes - To_ _Absolute - to choice - To the Village Voice - To any passing fad To being an us for once- instead of a them,"_ Harry toasted.

_"La vie Boheme La vie Boheme,"_ Every one echoed again while Hermione and Cho made out.

_"Ahem,"_ Mr. Grey said.

_"Hey mister she's my sister,"_ Cho said girnd Hermione and making her laugh.

_"So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter and one pasta with meatless balls…"_ the waiter asked.

_"Ew…"_ Draco replied.

_"It tastes the same,"_ Lee replied.

_"If you close you eyes,"_ Ginny answered.

_"And thirteen orders of fries Is that it here?" _the waiter asked again.

_"Wine and beer!"_ Everyone yelled.

_"To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries," _Ginny jumped up on the table and said.

_"To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou,"_ Ginny continued as Angel joined in.

_"Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion Creation, vacation,"_ Lee and Cho said together while dancing.

_"Mucho masturbation,"_ Harry added.

_"Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new,"_ Cho and Lee finished.

_"To Sontag,"_ Lee yelled.

_"To Sondheim,"_ Angel called.

_"To anything taboo,"_ four lesbians yelled.

_"Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage,"_ Lee and Draco said.

_"Lenny Bruce,"_ Lee said pointing to Draco.

_"Langston Hughes,"_ Draco said pointing to Lee.

_"To the stage," _Cho yelled doing a dramatic pose.

_"To Uta."_

_"To Buddha."_

_"Pablo Neruda, too"_

_"Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow to blow off Auntie Em,"_ Ginny and Harry said together.

_"La vie Boheme,"_ Everyone called while Hermione and Cho were back to making out on the table.

_"Sisters?"_ Mr. Grey asked.

_"We're close,"_ Cho replied.

_"Brothers!"_ The making out couple of Lee and Angel called.

_"Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens, Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa Carmina Burana," _Everyone around the table yelled_, "To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC, To no shame - never playing the Fame Game."_

_"To marijuana,"_ Lee yelled.

_"To sodomy, It's between God and me To S & M,"_ Everyone around called.

_"Waiter...Waiter...Waiter,"_ Dean called.

_"La vie Boheme."_

_"In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner. Cho Chang, just back from her spectacular one night engagement at the 11th street lot, will perform native-American tribal chants backwards through her vocoder ...while accompaning herself on the electric chello, which she ain't ever studied,"_ Lee said.

_"And, Harry Potter will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days,"_ Draco replied pointing at Harry.

_"And Ginny Weasley, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn-chair handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred. Draco will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song. That doesn't remind us of 'Musetta's Waltz',"_ Harry said about the two.

_"Angel Dumott Schunard or Ron Weasley will now model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub,"_ Lee replied.

_"And Lee will recount his exploits as an anarchist - including the successful reprogramming of the Auror Academy virtual reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcast the words:"_ Angel said.

_"'Actual reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS',"_ Everyone yelled.

_"Excuse me - did I do something wrong? I get invited - then ignored - all night long,"_ Ginny said to Draco in a corner.

_"I've been trying - I'm not lying No one's perfect. I've got baggage,"_ Draco replied.

_"Life's too short, babe, time is flying I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine,"_ Ginny said.

_"I should tell you…"_

_"I've got baggage too."_

_"I should tell you…"_

_"Baggage,"_ They said in unison.

_"Wine and Beer,"_ Everyone yelled.

_"Potion break,"_ Ginny said shooting the medicine when an alarm went off.

_"You?"_ Draco asked.

_"Me. You?"_ Ginny replied.

_"Ginny,"_ Draco replied. They both went into the alleyway out back, _"I should tell you I'm disaster I forget how to begin it."_

_"Let's just make this part go faster I have yet to be in it," _Ginny replied, "_I should tell you."_

_"I should tell you."_

_"I should tell you."_

_"I should tell…"_

_"I should tell I blew the candle out just to get back in," _Ginny confessed.

_"I'd forgotten how to smile until your candle burned my skin," _Draco said.

_"I should tell you."_

_"I should tell you."_

_"I should tell you."_

_"I should tell," _They said together, _"Well here we go Now we... Oh no."_

_"I know this something is here goes guess so its starting to who knows," _Draco said.

_"Who knows where? Who goes there? Who knows? Here goes. Trusting desire. Starting to learn. Walking through fire without a burn. Bringing our shoulder a leap begins. Stinging and Older a sleep on pins. So here we go. Now we…" _They both said.

_"Oh no," _Draco started.

_"I know."_

_"Oh no."_

_"Who knows where? Who goes there? Here goes." _They said and went back inside. When they walked in they started to kiss. Wolf whistles came from everywhere and even Angel or Ron was happy. Lee and Draco helped Ginny onto the bar and someone yelled _"To Dance"_.

_"No way to make a living, masochism, pain, perfection, muscle spasm, chiropractors, short-careers, eating disorders," _Ginny yelled.

_"To Film"_

_"Adventure, tedium, no family, boring locations, dark rooms, perfect faces, egos, money, Hollywood and sleaze," _Harry screamed jumping on the bar.

_"To Music."_

_"Food of love, emotion, mathematics, isolation, rhythm, feeling, power, harmony, and heavy competition," _Angel said trading places with Harry and after that along came Lee and Cho.

_"Anarchy." _

_"Revolution, justice, screaming for solutions, forcing changes, risk, and danger making noise and making pleas," _Lee and Cho said.

_"To faggots, lezzies, dykes, cross dressers to," _Everyone yelled.

_"To me," _Cho said.

_"To me," _Harry replied.

_"To you, and you and you, you and you to people living with, living with, living with not dying from disease let he among us without sin be the first to condemn La Vie Boheme! La Vie Boheme! La Vie Boheme!" _Everyone called.

_"Is anyone out of the mainstream? La Vie Boheme. Is anyone in the mainstream? La Vie Boheme. Anyone alive - with a sex drive La Vie Boheme tear down the wall aren't we all the opposite of war isn't peace... It's Creation," _Harry yelled dancing through the couples. Lee and Ron holding each other. Ginny and Draco kissing. Cho and Hermione embracing each other.

_"Woo! La Vie Boheme Viva La Vie Boheme!" _They all yelled.


End file.
